The Truth
by Dark Wings Of Darkness
Summary: In the future Giles lives a life he never expected. When Xander comes back for a visit, the new life that Giles has been living is turned up side down. GilesXWillow and XanderXGraverobber.


Disclaimer: I don't own Repo or Buffy.

* * *

The Truth

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Giles was sitting on top of a roof watching his next target that Largo had informed him of. He drew upon his watcher's training and slipped silently behind the man. Just as the man became aware of his presence he slit the man's throat and allowed the body to fall to the ground. He crouched over the body of the man and began to slice into the body, as he was doing this his watch began to beep.

"Shilo," he growled out, pausing in his cutting.

"Yes Dad?" Came the reply from his watch.

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes, I'm taking it right now." She replied, doing it just as she said it. Giles began to resume his gathering.

"Alright, I'll be home later." He informed her.

"Okay! I'll see you then Dad! I love you!"

"I love you too." He then hung up and pulled the organ that he had been after out. He stood and placed it into his bag and left the alleyway. He was about to head home when his watch drew his attention again.

"Roti Largo calling." It said. Giles sighed before answering it.

"Nathan, collect on the Jackson account, they haven't paid in sometime." Largo said before both hung up without Giles saying anything. It seemed to Giles that tonight was going to be a very long night.

Xander stumbled over the sidewalk but managed to regain in his balance and continue to walk down the street. The city was so strange and different from the last time that he had been there. He looked down at the old, yellowed piece of paper that held the location of the house that Giles had lived in when Xander had visited so many years ago. He turned into an ally and was still looking at the paper that he didn't even notice the whores around him until he ran into someone.

"Oh sorry!" he apologized. The person that he ran into turned out to be a man who was dressed strangely. The man was frowning until he got a good look at Xander, taking in the missing eye and haggard, yet oddly attractive appearance.

"It's all right. Neither of us was harmed." The Graverobber grinned; ignoring the jealous looks the whores were shooting both himself and Xander. "What's your name kid?"

"Xander, what's yours?"

"You can just call me Graverobber." He smirked as Xander blushed and looked away from him. "Can I help you with something?" he asked as he slipped his arm around Xander's waist.

"I-I'm trying to find this place." Xander stuttered and blushed showing the Grave robber the address. He only glanced down at the paper for a second before pulling Xander tighter against his side.

"I think I have something that you might like better than that something that'll take all the pain away." He pulled out a glowing blue vial which Xander found himself staring at it.

"What is it?" Xander asked, not noticing the whores that were gathering around him and the Graverobber.

"It's Zydrate. It'll take you there, where there's no pain." Xander continued to stare at the little glass veil before reaching for it. Graverobber pulled it back before taking out the gun. "Just a moment my friend." He grinned at him as Xander grabbed on to his jacket. Graverobber put the Zydrate in before lifting up Xander's shirt and placing the gun against his stomach. Xander stared into the Graverobber's eyes as he pulled the trigger and Xander gasped.

"Wow, what is this?" Xander asked, he was in slight horror and yet in pleasure. Graverobber straightened him up and rested him against a wall.

"It's Zydrate. Now stay here while I treat the rest of my customers." He turned before doing just that. Xander ignored him and made his way down another ally and then another before he collapsed on the ground. A strange noise drew his attention from the ground to the source.

"Oh god!" he gasped at the sight of a man in a strange surgeon uniform cutting into another man that lay on the concrete. The surgeon one looked up and paused before standing and walking over to him. Xander tried to push himself up but wasn't able to and he could feel the Zydrate weakening him. Just before he blacked out he heard a familiar voice, "Xander?"

* * *

Dark Wings: Reviews are love and love makes me write the next chapter!


End file.
